


Crashing Hard

by sparkybun210



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkybun210/pseuds/sparkybun210
Summary: IMC Senior Pilot Renee Blasey crash lands into the backyard of a shocking girl. She's captured and held hostage, tortured to share secrets of her company. Will she give in? Why did they want her?In turn some of her guards seem regretful... But another wants her head. Will Renee make it out? Or is this the end for the fabled Voidwalker?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Luc Paquette, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Crashing Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825301) by [An_FNG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG). 



> This is similar in the beginning to a Lifelore story posted on her, Talk to me, it inspired me to make this! Their work is amazing and I can't promise mine will be any good but I will try!   
> (Their story -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825301/chapters/52085788 ) Anywho! I shouldn't keep you waiting but PLEASE if you like Lifelore you gotta read it!!!!   
> Lets begin.

The voidwalker cursed aloud. She was in full gear as she steered to the planet, all she could do is guide it to a safer landing. Stupid meteors hit the engine, she had to wear her mask and gear as the oxygen filter gave out, bright red sirens blared, warning systems flashing as the controls fought her. In an attempt to pull the nose of the ship up and not completely die, Senior Pilot Renee Blasey yanked hard up, gritting her teeth and digging her heels into the metal floor. Groaning from the effort as the controls fought back, the steering suddenly took a sharp left as Renee accidentally ripped off the wheel. Under her mask her eyes went wide.   
“Oh fuck me…” was all she muttered as the ship nose dived for a collection of mossy rocks. She braced heavily as it hit the ground, the rocks crumpling the front as metal groaned and screeched, the girl being thrown against the restraints in her chair before the airbags kicked her back, giving her whiplash. Her vision went fuzzy, more alarms with the grey clouds of smoke as she fumbled with her belts before grabbing a knife, popping the airbag and cutting herself free.   
The skirmisher attempted to stand before crumbling, dropping like a sack of bricks. The back was fucked, there was fires, it was completely torn in two and- Oh god no-   
The fires were getting closer to her stocked explosives. With all her energy, Renee crawled as quick as she could out of her destroyed ship, the long green grass staining her white suit as she kept moving, barely a good 30 feet away when the grenades all exploded, searing her back from the heat and slamming her with the pure force and knocking her on her stomach.   
Renee was dizzy as her helmet was cracked, her armor was beaten and there was definitely metal shards in her body, no doubt a piece of her helmet got her head, the stench of copper in her nose as the thick liquid mixed with her beaded sweat, dripping from her forehead down her face.   
The Pilot propped herself up with one arm, moaning in pain and knitting her eyebrows together from the sheer, nearly impossible effort. As if it wasn’t bad enough, through the still ringing in her ears she heard soft footsteps, feeling it through the ground. With her remaining effort, she lifted her head and peaked at the figure through one eye.   
The woman in question was...oddly dressed for a civilian, wearing a blue cap on her head and a large orange puffy crop jacket. White and red sneakers, knee pads, a turtleneck and white one piece? The hell? God what weird place did she end up? Her sea blue eyes regarded her with concern, looking over the girl and at the ship before her eyes landed on something… For a moment her expression faltered, something in her eyes changed as she crouched down in front of the wounded girl. Blood soaking into the soil underneath Renee.   
“My! You are quite hurt there!” She exclaimed, having some unplaceable accent, she couldn't think enough to know… Renee just groaned in response, looking quite puzzled at her as the stranger held out her hand.   
“W-Who are you…” The voidwalker mumbled, taking her hand. The stranger smiled wickedly, her eyes were closed before opening them, Renee’s blood ran cold at the sadistic and cold look in her eyes. The innocence and naive appenace gone.  
“Your worst nightmare, cherie.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, her lips curving into a smile before Renee noticed too late the bronze coils attached to something on her back began to spark electricity and it went through the girl’s arm without hurting her, but to the skirmisher? She wasn’t so lucky as her muscles spasmed and the pain made her blackout immediately. 

When Renee woke her head was pounding. Her eyes didn’t want to open, her neck sore from the position it was in. She grit her teeth, trying to lift her head without making a sound, but hissed under her breath. The skirmisher opened her eyes to look around but everything was blurry, her helmet cracked over her right eye, missing a chunk and exposing her face a bit.   
She could hear muffled voices, figures standing in the distance of maybe 10 feet? She felt somewhat weightless, and when she tried to move her hands she found why. Renee was bound to a wall, her arms tied with a cable like material, her wrists crossed and so high up she was somewhat lifted. Even with her suit, the material cut into her, her arms sore and in pain, her ankles bound to the floor. Each breath was like a fresh stab in the side, feeling dried blood there. She noticed these blue lines, as she blinked and cleared her vision, Renee noticed blue electric fences surrounded her, with her gear? She’d be fried. Electricity… Renee remembered the stranger and her face contorted to one of rage, even though in immense pain, that didn’t stop her from wiggling.   
She saw the figures more clearly now as the voices hushed completely. It was the girl and two others, a shorted one with darker skin and red hair up in two buns. The other companion worried her more, he was a big guy, in a yellow hazmat suit and a gasmask, she could practically feel the daggers he stared into her.  
The blonde smiled and clapped her hands happily, but there was no warmth in that smile as she skipped to her.   
“Bonjour~! Awake finally Madame Blasey?” French, her accent was french, the sickly sweet tone was back. The voidwalker just gritted her teeth and seethed in anger, her icy eyes glaring into the ocean blue ones, but they were unreadable with no emotion displayed back.   
“Who...Are you.” Her words were a growl, but groaned in pain, Renee’s throat was dry.   
“Wattson! These happen to my colleagues- you’ll get to know them better later- Dr. Caustic and Lifeline- An actual doctor-” She motioned to the girl, her arms were crossed with large cargo pants. What the hell was their outfit designs. “We just would like to ask you something, once done, she can patch you.” The blonde closed her eyes with her smile, her hands in her lap as she tilted her head. The man, who she presumed to be Dr. Caustic (weird fucking names too) stepped forward to her.   
“Weird clothes..stupid names..” Renee mumbled under her breath, her laugh hoarse, maybe she was just out of it from the blood loss. “What fuckin losers… You're lucky you found me like that or else-” Her voice had a growl but the man walked forward more, the fences temporarily paused to not shock him before he nailed her roughly in the gut with a swift jab. She coughed up blood, his furious stare locked to her face as she turned her head, refusing to let out signs of pain.   
“Ay! Watch yuh punches! She has enough internal bleedin! Don't yuh beat her to death yet!” Lifeline spoke up, she had an accent Renee definitely couldn’t place, especially in the moment.   
“I advise it to behave then. Her and her entire kind will pay for their actions.” He spat out, turning around and exiting the fenced area, Ren had maybe 3 feet around her. Wattson stepped in this time, she didn’t have a smile, just unreadable as she reached her hand to Renee’s face, who obviously jerked her head away- She saw what that girl could do. Well the french didn’t seem to care and instead quickly grabbed her head with her blue and black gloved hands. The voidwalker retorted and shook her head furiously to make her let go, straining her body in pain before the girl somehow found the button and yanked off her helmet. Ren ended up wincing as it scraped against a wound and with their movements it hit her nose hard, causing blood to slowly seep out.   
Apparently this wasn’t planned as the other two were just as confused as Renee. Without looking, Wattson tossed the helmet over her shoulder, Caustic stepping a little to the side to avoid it, not exactly caring.   
“Hey! Watch the helmet. I don’t get why you all have your panties in a bunch but I advise letting me go before you’re slaughtered in your sleep.” It was a threat with another growl, they were unimpressed.   
“Crude language for such an individual. How sad.” Caustic spoke monotone, very unamused.   
“Yuh couldn’t kill a fly in this state. We aren’t lookin to hurt ya specifically Ren-” The girl spoke up as Renee snarled.  
“Do not call me that.” 

“-I can heal yuh up and we could talk this out. Or yuh be difficult and we give you to him.” She jabs a finger at the man.   
“In this case. Please do be difficult. I would enjoy a new test subject to experiment my gas on. Ever felt acid on your skin with it entering every pore on your body, filling your sinuses with your own blood-” Her stomach flipped but she didn’t show any signs. Jesus christ where did she crash? Wattson rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl’s scraped chin, making Renee wince from her wounds, glaring down at her.   
“Please, I am a merciful woman.” Her eyes looked soft and she nearly believed her, before remembering the look and spitting blood in her face. The blonde closed her eyes, her expression upset as Renee gave her a bloody smirk.   
“Sure you are.” The skirmisher would have done more if Caustic had not nearly shoved the girl out of the way as he socked Renee in the jaw. Her head bounced off the concrete behind her, her head throbbing worse as her wounds were targeted for his hits. Her breathing hitched with every painful punch, shaking when he was done, the pain making her sweat bullets and pant. He mostly stopped his tirade because oddly enough the girl in orange pulled him off with a frown.   
“Doctor!” She yelled at him, Renee had her eyes shut tightly in pain, her head hanging down as the two argued with her fading out of consciousness, her eyes fluttering shut, everything droned out.


End file.
